Angelofdeath42 is Online
by Epicminion
Summary: Soul had been following Maka, (Angelofdeath42) and his best friend on tumblr ever since he had stole her phone and saw her tumblr app. He had created his own account the very next day and had meant to tell her, but he found out after visiting her blog for the first time that she talked about him a lot on there. The information was kind of useful... Highschool/tumblr!au
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! How are you all today? I kinda like these little fics so i will post them here! Unfortunately they are kinda short...

Oh, well! I hope you like it!

_Italics are tumblr posts as this is a highschool/tumblr au_

* * *

_Angelofdeath42:_  
_ Today we had class, I took like, five pages of notes and I now have a hand cramp. Soul took a five hour nap, and now is not tired. It's 11 at nights do he won't let me sleep. It could be worse, I mean, we are watching a movie on the couch at his mansion sized house and he made buttery popcorn. And before he left to go to the bathroom his arm was around my shoulder... What should I do?! I want to snuggle with him?_

* * *

Maka heard the toilet flush and clicked post before closing the tumblr app on her phone. She wasn't lying about wanting to cuddle with him. He was warm, nice, and her crush. What more could she want?

At this point in her musing Soul had came and sat down right beside here once again, dropping his arm over the back of the couch (this happened a lot, he would put his arm behind her on the back if the couch and somehow it would fall over across her shoulders). He had turned all the lights off in his way over here and had now just unpaused the tv, the action movie on screen moving to life.

At was at this point that her phone started to light up. At first it was just things a like "scentlessflower liked your post" and "gunmetalgiraffe reblogged your post" but then it changed to things like "scentlessflower replied to your post today we had class... And said "doooo it!" " And "gunmetalgiraffe relied to your post... "Jump in his lap and stick your boobs in his face" ".

Maka squeaked and hid her phone from view. Before abruptly deciding to go to the washroom. She scurried away, turning on the lights as she went, tomato read and clutching her phone.

Soul, was kind of confused. He knew that his best friend was an awkward little nerdling, but this was a new level of weird.

So Soul did what he usually did when Maka was being weird. He checked her blog.

Soul had been following the Angelofdeath42 since he had stole her phone and saw her tumblr app. He had created his own account the very next day and had meant to tell her, but he found out after visiting her blog for the first time that she talked about him a lot on there. That made knowing her URL really useful, he could see if he did anything to upset her, could see what she wanted for her birthday, when she was sad, anything her would ever need to know. Don't get him wrong, it hurt that strangers online knew these things and he didn't (or at least he wasn't supposed to...) but still it was a valuable resource.

But back to the post at hand. She wanted to do the cuddle thing with him. She wanted to cuddle with him. Him. Fuck yes.

Oh! She posted something even newer, also why the hell was she blogging in the bathroom? Anyway... Apparently people told her to shove her tits in his face.

He had very few problems with that.

Aww, she wasn't gonna do it. Damn. She was gonna try to end up in his lap though. Well, that would be good!

Soul grinned as Maka came back, turning of the lights as she went.

When she arrived at the couch he reached up and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap.

Fuck yes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Angelofdeath42_

_So, today was crap. I woke up to the sound of some lady giggling (for those of you who don't know, my mom divorced my dad years ago and she doesn't live with us anymore so the annoying lady was NOT supposed to be in my house). The annoying giggler used the last of my toothpaste and threw away the tube (I was saving it to cut it open to see HOW THE FUCK THE TOOTHPASTE COMES OUT IN STRIPES but now I will never know! At least for the next few months anyway…) After that, I missed the bus. Luckily Soul gave me a ride to school on his motorbike but we were late and kinda wet and cold because it was spitting outside this morning. Then at lunch a freshman girl from Soul's fan club "accidentally" tripped and tossed her pasta on my head, thank god it did not have any sauce on it! At least Soul helped me get the noodles off my head (in other news his hands are warm). Combine all this crap plus the fact that it is my mama's and papa's wedding anniversary and papa had yet another whore over while apparently he loves mama and I the most! And to top it all off, it rained for the rest of the day and started to thunder half an hour ago, just to add to my mood. Gah, sorry for the rant, I'm just kinda upset._

_#i need a hug #not from my dad though # thank god he and his new "friend" are not home #i wish Soul would come over #im not going to tell him to though #i don't want to force him to visit with me #gah_

* * *

Soul refreshed Maka's blog for the fiftieth time that day. He knew it was her parents anniversary and that she was having a shitty day. So here he was, stalking her online.

Again.

He should just go over to her house.

But what if she wanted to be alone?

What if she didn't want to talk to anyone?

Ah, screw it, Soul thought, refreshing the page again. If there was nothing this time her was going over.

There was something this time. Soul read the post over twice.

Pfft, nerd. Who cares how the stripes got in the toothpaste anyway? (Actually he kinda wanted to know now… And she thought his hands where warm?! What was that in girl language? Did that mean he could touch her more?! He definitely wanted to!)

Also, she wanted a hug, and not from her dad (no shit).

Soul's heart stopped. She wanted him to come visit her. He could do that! Also, her dad wasn't home… No! Bad Soul! Bad, bad Soul!

And she wanted a hug? He had no problems giving her that. In fact he would give her as many hugs as she wanted for the rest of her life, she could NOT hear about that though, she would never let him live it down. It was that uncool (Or the largely ignored part of his brain added, you could spend the rest of your life together, why would she say no to you? He responded with his usual reply, "a lot of reasons, that's why!").

Either way. She wanted him to hug her. She wanted him to hug her! Soul was not gonna lie, the he found this very exciting.

He was gonna go do it! He would hug her! And possibly kiss her.

Nope, actually, now was not the right time to kiss her. He would settle for a hug and be done with it (or they could snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. What do you mean Soul was a closet snuggle bunny? He totally wasn't. Argh. Not cool).

Soul grabbed his helmet, a spare pair of cloths (it was raining really hard outside and he would have to take his bike) and shoved them in his backpack while zipping up his cool leather jacket.

Oh yeah, he was ridding off to the house where the girl of his dreams lived at like, 11 at night in a rainstorm just to give her a hug. He was cool.

—-

Maka lay limp and lifeless on the couch. Her eyes blank as she gazed at the tv. She was sad. She missed her mama. She wondered if she should have ever been born. If she never had been born her parents would never have had to get married and their relationship might have worked out and her mama would be happier.

If she had never been born-

Her unhappy musings where cut of by her cellphone, which was ringing loudly.

"Hello?" Maka asked, knowing very well who it was.

"Hey," Soul answered. "Can I please come over?"

"Uh, if you want…" Maka replied, "It's raining though…"

"Yup," Soul agreed. "That's why you should let me in."

"What?"

_knock knock_

"Soul" Maka sighed as she hung up and moved towards the door to let in her best friend.

As soon as the door was open, Soul stepped in, shucked off his jacket and boots and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?!" Maka squeaked out, her voice rising unnaturally high as Soul nuzzled her, his cold nose against her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"It's your parents anniversary," Soul replied. "You're generally sad on their anniversary, and I thought you might want a hug".

Maka pulled back slightly, "So you left whatever you where doing and drove all the way here in the pouring rain on you bike? Soul, that was not safe! You could have crashed!" She exclaimed while staring into his eyes.

"So?" Soul asked pressing his forehead against hers, "I didn't crash though."

"But you could of! You could have been hurt and that would have been all my fault!" Maka cried out.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt from that, Maka. I've ridden in much worse, believe me. I just wanted to make you happy," Soul said.

It was then Maka's turn to hug him, pressing close to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest as she cried.

"Thank you, Soul."

"No problem, Maka, no problem".

They spent the rest of the night curled up together on the couch, like last movie night (ever since Soul had randomly pulled her into his lap they sat like that every time they watched tv together. Both parties where very happy about this.). As the thunder crashed around them Maka pressed her back closer to Soul's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, both teens pulled each other closer, not wanting to let go.

Maka thanked whatever God was smiling down on her that decided to gift Soul with such good timing.

Soul thanked whatever God was looking after him that Maka had made that post.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo friends! Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it (and please tell me if you do it makes me so happy!) Also, since I am really new at this I really appreciate Constructive criticism! Thanks and enjoy the fic!

* * *

_Angelofdeath42_

_Papa's at it again._

_#i am hiding out at the library #they need to get better air conditioning here # and they're closing in less then an hour #i don't want to go home_

* * *

Soul stared at his laptop. He had originally gotten a tumblr to be better friends with Maka (not that he wasn't good friends with her already, they were best friends) and get her like him the way he liked her, so how exactly did his (somewhat) good intention turn in to staking her online?

He actually did know, it was when he found her personal posts. She made post about a lot of things, how her day went, what annoyed her, what she wanted to read next, all that sort of thing. He had do say, it had caused him to get her the PERFECT present last month.

Her tumblr also let him know when she was sad. Soul was familiar enough with her typing style, he could tell when she was upset (the ungodly amount of exclamation marks she used dropped to no punctuation at all) so when he saw that in her text posts or tags he would send her picture of cats by text message or make a surprise visit with cookies or a movie.

Today was one of those days.

* * *

Maka sighed. Her papa had another "house guest" over tonight. When Maka had found out, she had immediate vacated her house to hide out in the library because the "house guest" was not in fact a guest and was probably being paid.

So here Maka was, hiding out at the library. Again.

She should probably leave soon, they were closing in half an hour, but where would she go? She could go back home but her papa and his whor- guest... where probably still there and she did not want to see or hear that. Ever.

So, Maka stayed at the library. After all she might as well avoid going home as long as possible!

Her phone was lighting up a lot tonight. The library had free wi-fi so she was going to use it while she could. She had already made a post about her stupid father and had received a lot of supportive messages back, one of which was from "symmetryofdeath" who asked "why she didn't just go over to Soul's house?"

Maka could, she could go to Soul's house but she had just been there last weekend and Wednesday! She couldn't possibly go visit this weekend to! He probably wanted to do whatever the heck teenage boys did in the weekend, not watch over the freeloading girl he called his (hopefully) best friend, again!

But... Soul's house did sound much better than her own right now (who was she kidding, it almost always did. She thinks it's the company, not the building itself).

But she would not bother him. Not today, besides it wasn't even that big of a deal. She would go home like a normal person and wear headphones and not look up. Easy.

She gathered up her books and started towards the self-checkout.

Crap.

She didn't have her library card and she was already half way through this book. She kind of wanted to take it out.

"Here you go," someone said as they reached around her and scanned their card. She turned around quickly, hitting the guy with her pigtails as she spun.

It was Soul. Huh, speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here? Maka said, her face cherry red. He was standing much too close to her, their noses almost touching and his arms still caging her against the self-checkout.

"Well, I phoned your house to invite you over but no one answered and I figured, what would Maka be doing on a Friday night that didn't involve me? So I guessed the library and I texted you because I still had your library card from when we went to the library on Wednesday so I thought I better give it to you and I thought while I was at it I could drive you to my house and you could come over and maybe we could have a sleepover or something?" Soul awkwardly rushed out, his words jumbled. He had also realized how close together they had been standing over the course of his rant and had moved to stand a normal distance away, a blush on his own face.

"What do you mean? You never texted me?" Maka said, confused as she pulled out her phone and glanced at the blank lock screen of her cell.

"Yes I did," Soul answered as he reached over and snatched it out of her hands and placed his thumb over the fingerprint scanner of her fancy-ass iphone 5s. When it unlocked he closed whatever app she had open (seriously, who played Plants vs. Zombies anymore anyway) to open her text messages.

"See!" Soul exclaimed, "I did text you, like, seven times."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Someone cleared their throat to Maka's left and Soul's right.

"The library is closing in ten minutes" the sharp voice of Azusa stated as she stared down her glasses at Maka. "Check out your books and go home with Soul."

Maka blushed.

Soul grinned.

"Will do."

He grabbed the books scanned them and zipped them into his backpack before taking Maka's hand in his own and pulling her out the door with him.

"Bye!" Maka called out to Azusa, waving as Soul dragged her over to his bike and handed her a helmet.

* * *

The ride home was pretty uneventful. Which, was probably a good thing. They did stop at 7-11 to get chips and assorted candies (gummies for Maka and jelly beans for Soul, his teeth made it really hard to eat gummies). When they finally reach Soul's really big house and went inside, Wes, Soul's brother was waiting for them. He was also smirking. That probably wasn't a good sign...

"So," Wes started, his smirk growing at the sight of his little brother pulling along his best (female) friend by the hand and- did his eyes deceive him? Where their fingers linked together?!

Wes thought so and when Soul glared pointedly at him and tugged Maka up the stairs with less than a hello (Maka had tried to say hi, but Soul dragged her away to fast) his thoughts were reaffirmed.

* * *

Maka had pyjamas at Soul's house, it was called his boxers and T-shirts. Soul only somewhat approved (they were still his clothes, damn it!) but she looked verryyyy cute in his clothing, even if she was being a (cute) thief. So, after Maka had raided Soul's underwear and shirt drawers and he had shed his shirt and changed into his pajama pants (shirts were for people with no abs) they had settled on his bed to argue over what movie to watch.

As always the fight escalated quickly. In less than two minutes Maka and Soul were wrestling on the bed like children. It was only when Maka got him in a headlock did the boy finally consent to watch Pitch Perfect. Apparently it was a pretty funny movie, so it probably wouldn't be that bad...

* * *

It wasn't.

Maka was pressed against his side, her hand absentmindedly drawing hearts on his side and his arm was around her shoulders as they practically snuggled on his bed, surrounded by the empty junk food packages.

Soul reached across the bed to grab a partially eaten bag of salt and vinegar potato chips, "accidentally" pulling Maka into his lap.

...Opps?

She made a really, really adorable squeaking noise and when she didn't try to move out of his lap and away from him, he moved his arms to wrap around her waist, his fingers twined together.

She shifted a bit to get comfortable and then untwined his fingers to add hers in to the mix.

He was very much ok with that.

Very, very much ok. One might say that he was positively excellent with that.

And so the movie continued, it was actually quite funny, Soul had to admit. And he laughed for a good portion of the movie (he had also criticized the hell out of the singing at first. Actually if he was being really honest, they were quite good).

By the time the credits rolled across the screen of his forty five inch television it was only eleven o'clock on a Friday night and he would be damned if that little dork was going to go to bed.

"You could play your movie choice now," Maka quietly said, her voice coming from below him as she played with the Evans family ring on his index finger.

"Ok," Soul agreed, but when she didn't get up or move off his lap he decided to wait and chat with her (and snuggle her a bit longer).

The topics ranged from their classes at school, his brothers newest girlfriend and, how Ox had tried to get Kim to date him this time to what flavour of milk-to-go was the best. Overall Soul was enjoying this conversation greatly even if he couldn't look into Maka's eyes (which was probably for the best, that way he wouldn't be tempted to kiss her more then he already was). So when she rolled off his lap and moved to grab the remote to change the movie (she threw it across the room earlier) he was kinda disappointed. And cold.

So, Soul shimmied under his blankets only to be joined once again by Maka as she sat in his lap again with the blanket settled across her hips (her face was totally flaming and his probably wasn't all that much better but SHE WAS SO CUTE!).

Halfway through his choice (the Avengers, again for the fifth time) Maka fell asleep on his chest, he let her sleep for a few minutes and was content to let her stay that way while he finished the movie until she turned, pressing her face to his bare chest, her lips dangerously close to his scar that bisected his torso and her arms wrapping around his waist. She also nuzzled his chest.

Damn, she was cute.

So, he did what any teenage boy would do if their crush was snuggled up against their chest in bed (no, not grope her), Soul turned off the TV, gentility pulled her down onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him.

When she sighed in her sleep and rested her hands on his chest, he intertwined their fingers on one hand and gave her the lightest of kisses on the forehead before falling into sleep himself.

God, he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! New chapter up! (obviously!) So, yeah! As always, I hope you enjoy and if you want please review! It will totally make my day! :D Have a good day!

* * *

_Angelofdeath42_

I have the best Best Friend in the entire world

#I love Soul #he is the best friend I could ever ask for

* * *

Maka woke up at eleven the next day. She was really comfortable. She was also being snuggled to Soul's chest, her arms against his smooth, shirtless torso (hot damn, he had nice abs).

In her defense, his arms where around her waist holding her against him really tightly while they lay together on their sides. Her head was also tucked under his chin. All in all, it wasn't _that_ new of an experience (they did this a lot).

The sun was shining through his window as she gently pulled out from under his chin to look up at him. The light was falling across his face, defining his jaw and creating a sort if halo around him. He was beautiful.

In a friend kinda way. Not a crush kinda way. Nope. Not at all.

All the same, Maka smiled up at the still sleeping boy and moved back to rest against his chest, her breath tickling his neck as she breathed in and out, in and out, before slowly falling asleep once more.

* * *

When Soul awoke he immediately noticed three things.

1. Maka was asleep against his chest.

2. She looked fucking adorable.

3. He had drooled on her hair.

Shit, she was not going to like that at all...

Well, he was wide awake now. No use trying to fall back asleep, it was much better to just hold (snuggle) Maka until she started to wake up. And hopefully the drool would be gone by then.

Unfortunately for Soul, Maka woke up less than five minutes later.

When she woke up she noticed three things.

1. Soul wasn't holding her as close as before.

2. he looked fucking worried.

3. He had drooled on her hair.

He drooled on her hair, again?! That _bastard_.

Maka just pulled away and they both sat up simultaneously, sitting very close to each other- if not for the height difference, their noses would be touching. She glared up at him as he gulped and tilted his head, staring down at her.

"You drooled on my hair," it wasn't a question.

"Yes?" Soul replied, scared for his life, his face flushing scarlet.

Maka just sighed in response before sliding over to the side of the bed and hopping down to walk towards his dresser.

"I need a shower," she declared, digging through the top drawer on the left side for what clothing she wanted for today.

Yes, she had clothes at Soul's house, she also had a box of tampons and other various assorted feminine products stashed in his washroom (He had his own private washroom, it was bigger than her whole bedroom).

He had some at her home as well. Not tampons, clothes and manly stuff (like hair gel).

After finding her desired outfit, she moved towards the washroom. When she looked back, Soul's face was still bright red and he wasn't looking at her. Maka shrugged and draped her clothing (and her bra) over her arm, she disappeared to go shower.

* * *

After they had gotten dressed for the day, they had gone downstairs for breakfast. Only to come face to face with Wes, Soul's collage age older brother once again. Wes was drinking his coffee looking rather nonchalant, until he noticed Maka was wearing one of Soul's too small band t-shirts (he had had a huge growth spurt in the last few months and Maka had immediately laid claim to most of his old stuff). His face then stretched into a Cheshire Cat like grin, his straight teeth bared as he smirked at them. Soul glared. Maka flushed.

It was no secret and he wouldn't deny it. Wes liked to tease them. A lot.

Way more than he should, so of course when he saw them, he knew that Maka had slept over and that she had showered, which meant Soul had drooled on her (again), which in turn meant they had been cuddling.

Wes wouldn't lie. His mother and him where the biggest Soma shippers around (they came up with that pet name for then one night while Soul was at Maka's house). He wanted them to get together because there was nothing he wanted to see more than his younger brother and his best friend happy together. Did he mention together? That was a key thought in that sentence. They must be together. They would be perfect in every single possible way.

Anyway, let the teasing begin.

Wes smiled evilly, this would be so much fun.

"So-"

* * *

But now, Maka had gone home after deeming her home houseguest free. She had stayed over for another day before leaving Sunday afternoon. During her visit they had made a batch of cookies or two and ate them, marathoned a whole season of the Big Bang Theory, played video games and went swimming in Soul's outdoor pool. All in all, it was a fun but busy weekend and Soul wouldn't have rather spent it any other way.

* * *

Soul now lay spread out across his queen sized bed. It felt strangely empty for one person after sharing with Maka for two days in a row. Since Maka went home he was now very, very bored. He sighed. What else did he have to do then check tumblr (He had ended following a ton of music blogs. Turns out, that shit was addicting...).

When he refreshed his dashboard he suddenly saw a new post from the Angelofdeath and it was a personal one.

He immediately had a moment of panic. Was the houseguest still there? Was she sad?

Oh. She thought he was the best friend in the whole world. And she loved him.

A ruby red blush that matched his eye spread across his face like a wild fire, he was now grinning like an idiot. Soul dearly hoped Wes did not walk in to his room at this moment, he did not want his brother to see him blushing this much. Wes would tease him forever.

Soul's face was now completely bright red and he had dropped his phone on his chest, the message still displayed on the screen, lighting up his bedroom.

Wait. Best friend. His smile and his heart immediately dropped along with is phone.

She meant it platonically. Oh, that's ok, he guessed.

As long as he could still be near her he was ok with whatever happened, with whatever she felt. He would wait for her forever if he had to. He would never force her into doing anything she didn't want to do (except buy him ice cream).

Soul sighed. He was cool, he could deal with this.

He rolled over and sighed, crushing his face into his pillow. He couldn't deal with this.


End file.
